


Warm in My Hands

by kasaundra1



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - US 20th c., Political RPF - US 21st c., Post-Biblical Jewish RPF
Genre: 69 sex position, Anal Sex, First Time, Gay politicians, I wrote this at three AM on a roadtrip, M/M, Oral Sex, Post cotial cuddling, Some angst, so don't judge if it's crappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 05:46:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasaundra1/pseuds/kasaundra1
Summary: Its 1976, and a young Mitt Romney develops amorous feelings for a young co-worker.  He tries to tell the man his feelings for him, but cannot muster up the courage to do so.





	Warm in My Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my longest works yet. Wrote it while on the road to Georgia and I was very sleep deprived when I wrote this. Its crap but I love it to death.

2012….  
Mitt Romney sat on the couch of his campaign bus. He was taking a while to relax before he had to go back out and campaign again. The primaries were almost over, and it was down to only two candidates on the Republican field: him and Newt Ginrich. Of course, both him and Ginrich were almost neck and neck in the polls, with Romney slightly trailing the latter. His wife was cozied up next to him, reading a book on spirituality. Of course, Romney and his whole family were observant Mormons. They took pride in their religion, as well as their family as a whole. Romney was startled when his secretary came in on the phone.  
“Mr. Governor, the Israeli Prime Minister is on the line. He wishes to talk to you. Mr. Benjamin Netanyahu, right?”  
Romney was stunned. Him and Benjamin had not talked in years, almost two decades. His wife looked up at him and asked: “Honey, what’s wrong?”

But Mitt Romney’s mind was already far way.

….

1975 Boston Massachusetts  
The young man was late. It was his first day an the job as an economic consultant, and it hadn’t started out good. Mitt Romney quickly got out of his car and quickly scrambled up to the building, hastily scrambling up to the elevator and waiting endlessesly until it arrived at his floor. The Boston Consulting group was on of the biggest in Boston, yet it seemed quite old-fashioned compared to other groups. Romney was a young man, fresh out of Harvard University. He then scrambled into the meeting room, where he crowded into to hear the briefing.

The man in charge introduced himself. “I am Mr. Henderson, I run this firm.” Mitt listened to him as he went on a long lecture about the expectations and what to do on the job. Then the meeting was adjourned and everyone went their separate ways.

Of course, as someone who was fresh out of college, Romney was given some small tasks to complete. Mostly, the people who were senior at the consulting firm went their own way, ignoring the first year workers as they went about their business. 

“Mr. Romney, come to the boardroom. There's an important meeting.”  
Oh, I forgot, Romney thought. It was Monday, and every Monday morning, the Boston Consulting Group had meetings where consultants would present their plans to the group. These meetings were well known for brutal interrogations from the other members. Mitt Romney quickly gathered up his stuff and went to the boardroom. Mr. Henderson was sitting in the front as well as one hundred MoB.A’s crowded into the room. There was much chatter, as the consultants were exchanging conversation until Mr. Henderson finally quieted everyone down.

“Okay, so you all have been handling numerous projects, and today, we’ll see how far you have gone.” Romney felt confident, as he significantly prepared for the other consultants to field questions. Him and two other consultants were working on the project with him in charge. He heard a few consultants mutter, and he could tell some of them were afraid.

Mr. Henderson walked up and called the first person. “Ben Netai.”

That was when Romney saw him. He was tall, broad-shouldered, with wavy brown hair and dark intense eyes. Romney watched as the man presented his plan and held court while he fielded questions from the other consultants and Romney quickly sized him up. Romney could not help but feel a pang of jealousy. Not only was the man confident and well-spoken, he was charismatic and his voice was smoky and dead sexy. But there was something else about that man that Romney couldn’t shake. Romney craned his neck to check that mysterious man out. He was lean and muscular, his thighs were slender for a man, but they were muscular and tapered perfectly to his backside, which was putting all sorts of thoughts in Romney’s head. He looked sharp in his dress, as well as had a pretty face. Romney quickly stopped himself.

He could NOT have these feelings for this man. Of course, the man was attractive and sexy, but there was something wrong that kept him apart: his gender. Homosexuality was a sin in Mormonism, and its members were held strictly to the laws of the Book of Mormon. Not to mention that sex outside of marriage was frowned upon. Romney tried pushing the thoughts to the back of his mind. You can never be with him, and he’ll never be with you. He thought to himself. Netai fielded questions from Mr. Henderson as well, and with every brutal question, Netai responded with confidence and clarity. The rest of the meeting flew by after Netai was finished, Romney not focusing on the other presenters, but was focusing on Netai’s face. The man had smooth features, a strong jaw and deep brown eyes the color of melted chocolate. When the meeting was adjourned, Romney went back to his office to finish more paperwork. As the day drew to an end, Romney gathered up his stuff to clock out fir the day. He was just traversing the office and he was not looking where he was going. Inadvertingly, he bumped into someone and stumbled. The person he bumped into caught him, but Romney’s papers scattered like a confetti at a parade. “You okay?” the man asked. “I’m fine,” Romney said while leaning over to pick up all his papers.  
“let me help you,” the man said as he leaned over and recged for some papers that landed under a desk. Romney looked up and met the man’s eyes. It was the man from the meeting, the man that sent Romney’s heart to a flutter and attracted and confounded him. Romney for once tripped on his words.  
“T-Thank you,” He stammered as he put his papers together. Once he gathered all his papers, the man helped him up.  
“Next time, be careful with your stuff, pretty important things in here.”  
Romney nervously laughed. “I will, but I can always count on you to catch me if I fall.” Romney almost bit his tongue. That was very corny, what he said. If he was trying to come off as cool to the man, he surely failed.  
“It’s fine, I have to go home for tonight. I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
The man then gathered up his papers and went to the elevator, leaving Romney to ponder what would happen next.

 

Romney quietly locked up his office and got into his mini volkswagon, and made the fifteen minute drive to his apartment. His apartment was a luxury flat, thanks to his father’s money. It was tastefully furnished, with works of art hanging on the walls. There was a TV that had color to it, something that was just making its way to the general public. Romney then plopped his suitcase down, went upstairs to wash up and climbed into bed. He reached out across the bed, finding it empty. Romney often found himself longing for another warm body in bed with him. His mind slipped into a vivid fantasy that the man he longed for would be there soon. He could imagine the man’s gorgeous face and his lean muscular body lying next to him. It was not long before Romney was asleep.

….

The next day was a buzz. Romney quickly sat down at his office and was filing paperwork, when a familiar voice beckoned him.  
“Mr. Romney?” It was Rich, one of his co-workers for the project. “Yes, you can come in.” Romney beckoned. “We need to work on a method of consolidating the company’s profits, I don't think I have the know-how to do it.” the man said.  
“Let me see the paperwork.” The man left for a brief moment and returned with a stack of papers. The man placed them on the desk.  
“Here it says the amount of money that is budgeted for each task. I can’t make sense of it.”  
Romney gazed over the paper and his brow furrowed. He didn’t know what to make of it either.”  
“I’m sorry, I honestly don’t know either Rich,” Romney placed the paper back down.  
“Well we could ask Ben Netai,” Rich abruptly said.  
“Who?” Romney asked.  
“You know, Ben Netai, the one who gave the presentation on Monday. I overheard that he graduated near the top of his class at MIT. Completed a tour of duty a couple of years ago.”  
Romney’s interest was peaked. “Where did he complete his tour of duty?”  
“Oh, he was in an elite unit in the IDF, pretty exotic don’t you think?” Rich said.  
Romney recognized him, as the alluring man he was having sexual feelings for. Then it hit him. Ben Netai was the one who helped him with his stuff. He then turned to Rich. “I’ll have to visit his office,” Romney said.

Later that day, Romney decided to stop by Ben Netai’s office. He felt his heart beating in his chest and a million thoughts were racing through his head. What if he made it awkward? Would Ben Netai accept him for who he was? How would he even respond if Mitt shared his affections for him. Romney tried pep talking himself while he was walking up to his office. He came to the doorstep of Ben Netai’s office. Ben Netai was working on some paperwork when Romney tapped his door. “Come in,” Netai spoke. Romney entered Netai’s office and was surprised what he found. There were books neatly assorted in a bookshelf, as well a photo on Netai’s desk. There were two men in the photo, one of them Romney could tell it was Netai. The other man was slightly older. Netai’s two degrees from MIT hung on the wall.  
Netai looked up, “Oh, you’re the guy from last night right?”  
“Yes, I am.” Mitt firmly said.  
“You’re managing to not run into people?” Romney laughed a bit.  
“Yes I am, I have actually came to ask you something.”  
“What is it?” Netai asked.  
“I can’t seem to understand how to consolidate the profits from these budget sheets. Romney handed the bundle of papers to Netai. Netai swiftly looked them over. While Netai was looking them over Romney looked more around his office. He found a book that was apparently written by a historian, a neatly arranged file desk, and some other keepsakes. “You need to move some money over from the production budget and save some money back into the company. They should save maybe about fifteen percent in a savings account.”  
Mitt Romney turned back to Netai. “Thanks,” He said.  
“By the way, what’s your name?” Netai asked.  
“Mitt. Mitt Romney.”  
“Romney, like the Governor of Wisconsin Romney? Netai asked.  
“Yes, that’s my dad.”  
“I’m Ben Netai.” Ben shook Romney’s hand. “But call me Bibi.”  
Romney waited and finally said something.  
“Maybe we could work together sometime. Maybe over lunch?”  
“Sure, I’ll check my schedule and see if I'm free.” Netai said.  
“Okay, let ne know,” Romney said as he left Netai’s office.  
Romney was giddy with excitement, yet the same time frightened. He just committed a sin in the eyes of god, and it terrified him but at the same time, he felt free and happy. Only time would tell.

….

The next few months were a blur. Romney shown that he could prove himself. Thus giving way to him being assigned more bigger projects. The next day, Romney was assigned to work on a project pertaining to a Boston company who worked with plastics. While in the middle of the project, a man came into his office. “Yes?” Mitt asked.  
“Oh, I was just reminding you that you have dinner with Ben.”  
“Got it on the calendar. Thanks for reminding me.”  
“You’re welcome Mr. Romney.” The man walked out the door. Whether he liked it it not, Romney was attracted to Ben, and he couldn’t fight it. Sometimes Mitt thought that Ben was just an obstacle the devil put yo tempt him. But of course, the rules of society didn’t apply to him or did they? Romney thought back to the time when he was a kid in Sunday school, the teachers espousing sexual purity as well as abstinence from all sin. If Romney hooked up with Netai tonight, he would be going against everything that he was taught as a child. Surely, if word got out, it would haunt him forever. Romney kept trying to reassure himself that he would not get into bed with Netai. He would not compromise his values just for a quick fuck. When the day was over, he went down to his apartment and got ready for dinner with Ben. At seven o’clock, he hailed a cab which took him to the rondevu spot that Ben picked out.  
Romney waited for what it seemed like hours until a black car pulled up to the sidewalk. Romney watched in awe as Ben Netai climbed out. He was in a black suit, wearing gold cuff links, and on his wrist was a gold Rolex watch inlaid with diamonds. For a young man, Netai sure knew how to dress and Romney felt a new wave of attraction sweep over him. “Hello Mitt, let’s go inside shall we?”  
It was apprant that Bibi had good taste. The restaurant that he picked was one of the fanciest in town. It was adorned with prints of classic artwork and had an aura of elegance. People everywhere were dressed in their formal wear. The waiter directed to a table that had a window to it, and both men sat down as the waiter arrived to take their orders.  
“What would you like?” She asked. “Would you two like a sample of wine?”  
“No thanks, but I would like a bottle of champagne and two glasses,” Ben said. “I’ll have it right up.” The waiter said. Mitt flipped through the menu and looked around to see what he wanted.  
“So what are you thinking about ordering?” Bibi asked.  
“I’m thinking frog soup,” Mitt said matter of factly. Mitt tried yo keep a straight face. Here he was, eating with the man who had bewitched him with his appeal for months now. He wanted so bad to tell Netai how he felt for him, and the window of opportunity to do so was closing by the minute. He tried asking him, and only came up with a question.  
“So, Ben where did you get the name Bibi?”  
“Oh, my brothers used to call me that when I was a kid.”  
“Really, how many brothers do you have?” Mitt asked.  
“Two, an older brother and a younger brother.”  
“But, what is your real name? I know you did a tour of duty in the IDF right?”  
He watched as Ben put down his spoon. “Ben Netai is just a shortened version of my name. My name is actually Benjamin Netanyahu.”  
“Netan-what?” Mitt asked.  
“Netanyahu. It means ‘given by god.’”  
Mitt Romney for all these months was calling Benjamin by an abbreviated name.  
When the night was done, Romney went up to his car. He he put his key yet the car would not start. He tried it again. No results.  
“Bibi, I think I’m having trouble with the car starting.” Romney said.  
“Hold on,” Bibi said coming over to the car. “I think your car battery is dead. I’ll call a tow truck. Do you have any other way to get home?”  
“No,” Romney said. “Its fine you can stay at my apartment.” Bibi said.  
Rooney got into the car and he watched as Bibi navigated towards a nice and posh neighborhood. It was much more luxurious than Mitt thought, located right in a neighborhood that had some fancy places to eat as well as luxurious clubs and lounges. Netanyahu got out of the car and Romney followed suit. They then made their way to the elevator and Bibi pushed the button 15. They sat in silence e as the elevator creaked and ascended to the designated floor. When the doors opened, Benjamin took him by the hand until they arrived at a door that that had a knocker carved in the shape of a lion. Netanyahu retrieved a key from his pocket and opened the door. Romney could not help but stare in awe.  
It was the pinnacle of good taste and luxury. Netanyahu’s apartment was decorated in modern shaped light fixtures. The furniture was white and Grey, and the rooms were painted a dark shade of burgundy. It was clear that Netanyahu lived in style. “I’ll get you a blanket and a pillow.” Netanyahu disappeared into the other room leaving Romney to wander around. There was a nice collection on surrealist paintings mounted on the wall, the kitchen was nice and spacious, with a double sink, elegant looking appliances and everything. A telephone sat on a table made of glass, with black steel for its legs.  
“Here you are, you can position the pillows however you want,” Bibi said. He was about to go into the other room when Romney called him back.  
“Bibi wait, there’s something I need to tell you.”  
Bibi turned around and asked what it was. Mitt was stammering, he was trying to get his thoughts into order and Bibi was closely staring at him, waiting.

Mitt Romney tried and failed to tell Netai his feelings, and he knew that he had to tell him, or else, he would never get the chance to tell it again.  
“Bibi, can I tell you something? I want to be totally honest with you. The thing is, I love you. I have loved you since we first met. I have tried to tell you, but I’ve never got the courage to,” Romney broke down in tears. “Well, do you feel the same way?” Romney said through his sobs. Bibi looked up at him, and spoke softly.  
“Yes, Mitt, I do feel the same way, I've felt the same way you have felt for quite a while.”  
“Bibi, kiss me dammit,” Bibi cupped Romney’s face in his hands and kissed him.  
Mitt Romney firmly kissed the other man, his cheeks blushing and his heart racing. Netai was taken aback by this, yet still, he felt a burning desire to be with this man. Ben returned the favor by deepening the kiss, both of their tongues meeting together. Mitt had waited so long for this. Despite the fact that it was against his religious beliefs to be with another man, he could not have cared less. He then raked his fingers through the other man’s thick brown hair. They kissed again, this time more vigorious both fighting tongue to tongue. Netai then proceeded to undo Romney’s pants and pull down his underwear just enough to free his cock. “What are you doing----oh fuck!” Romney exclaimed.  
Netanyahu took him into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down the length of his cock, reaching the tip and slightly wetting it. Romney could tell that Netanyahu had done this plenty of times. Ben then flicked his tongue underneath the other man’s balls, slowly taking them into his mouth one by one. Be tenderly sucked on them, causing slight moans of pleasure from the owner. Ben then started to undo Romney’s tie, his shirt, and his blazer. He pulled back and planted a deep kiss on Romney’s lips, his hands moving to strokes the other man’s cock while he kissed down from his neck to his chest. He then later found the other man’s cock again, but this time he flicked his tongue along the length and sucked only at the tip. By the time he was finished, Romney was hard as a rock. “Shall we take this l the bedroom?” Ben asked. “We should.” Romney flashed a wicked grin. Netai took Romney into his bedroom, and flung Romney onto the bed. He then sat on the bed and undid his pants. Romney, anticipating what was going to happen.inched up and took out Ben’s cock. He proceeded to suck it slowly, but it was large and a foreign object in his mouth. Romney gagged a couple of times and he sputtered. “You okay?” Bibi asked.  
“I’m fine, it’s just--”  
Netanyahu looked him in the eyes. “You’ve never been with a man before..”  
Romney hung his head in shame. He never even bothered to tell Netai and god, he felt awful about it. Now that small little lie might cost him the most precious night of intimacy he would ever have.  
“I’ve never been with a man Benjamin. I didn’t you’d date me, let alone fuck me because of that. I’m so sorry.” Mitt heaved his shoulders and was on the verge of crying when Netai put his hand on his shoulder.

“Look, i may not be all that happy that you didn’t tell me, but everyone was a virgin at least in their life. I can help guide you through the process, but you have to promise me you’ll do what I say. Okay?”

Mitt shook his head. “Okay.” He said.  
“Okay, try swilling your tongue around the head did starters.” Netanyahu instructed. Mitt then slowly took the head of the Israeli’s cock and sucked it lightly. His tongue felt a small slit and slowly but surely. Romney moved down to take in more of the shaft. He lightly bobbed his head while sucking. Soon, he took off his shirt and his pants and helped Netai do the same. Both were naked, and Mitt sucked fully on the other man’s cock. Mitt slowly wet the tip and lightly sucked it, causing Netanyahu to moan. Bibi then switched positions and guided Romney into laying down on his side. He then proceeded to lay opposite to him, and took Mitt’s cock into his mouth. “This is a 69 position. I suck your cock you suck mine.” Benjamin said. Mitt did not hesitate. He then took the other man’s cock into his mouth, making loud noises as he sucked the other man off. The Israeli sucked Mitt’s cock more rhythmically, also played with and sucked Romney’s balls. “Lift your leg up.” Netanyahu said suddenly. Mitt didn’t hesitate. Bibi held his leg up and spit between his legs. He then paused and wetted his index finger slightly and slowly pushed it into Mitt. His finger curved and found mitt’s prostate causing the other man to lean into his touch then extracted his finger, wetting another one slightly and pushing them both in. Netanyahu continued to suck the other man’s cock. He them suddenly pulled out if Romney. He pushed Romney onto all fours. He then took a bottle that was sitting on its bedside and squirted the contents onto his finger. Netai then proceeded to wet Mitt’s pink puckered hole pushing his finger in and out. Ben then rubbed some of the lube on his cock, giving off some moans. “Relax your ass this may hurt.” Romney then relaxed, and he felt Netanyahu’s cock nudging at his entrance. The other man pushed in, tenderly and let Romney relax before pushing even further.  
It was uncomfortable at first, Romney being given the receiving end for be first time. Netanyahu made sure Romney was comfortable before he tried a small thrust. Romney was so tight around him. It would hurt both men deeply if any of them decided to go rough. Bibi slowly pushed into the other man, Romney rewarding him with an arch in his back. Romney’s eyes met the other man’s and they both kissed. Romney then flopped right back onto the bed. Bibi pushed himself further into Romney, sensing that the other man could take the full length of his cock. “I want your mouth on me,” Mitt muttered, Bibi didn’t hesitate. As his cock was pounding the American’s ass, the Israeli man’s tongue was everywhere, kissing and exploring all the exposed skin it could reach. Bibi then started nipping at mitt’s skin, then nuzzling and kissing it as an apology. Netanyahu positioned himself so Mitt could get the benefit of every thrust he made. Netanyahu then laid his head on Romney’s shoulders.

This time they could take it rough.

Netanyahu sped up his thrusts, now with his hand inbetween the former Harvard Grade’s legs, stroking him in the cadence of his thrusts. Romney moaned as Netanyahu was pushing into him. Netai’s cock was striking mitt’s prostate every time he thrust, each time pushing Romney further to the edge. The Israeli then picked Romney up, and flipped him over on his back. Then he and started going into him again, but this time rougher and deeper. “Holy shit, I’m so close,” Mitt moaned.  
“I want you to scream my name when you blow your fucking load,” Bibi firmly said.  
Netanyahu’s cock struck Romney’s prostate every time, but at a more deeper angle now that they were in missionary. Romney moaned and cried out until he came all over his chest.

“So fucking sexy!” Netanyahu gripped Romney’s hips until his spilled his own loaf into the other man’s ass. Both of them collapsed onto the bed. 

Nether of the men wanted to leave and both were extremely tired. Netanyahu didn’t even bother to pull out of Romney, so both of them cuddled. Romney closely nuzzled Netanyahu’s tan skin, listening to the other man’s heartbeat. Bibi slowly ran his fingers through the other man’s hair. Having someone to share a bed with was comforting and exhilarating to Romney. For someone who never had been with anyone, it was surely a new experience. Netanyahu pulled the covers over both of them and soon, they were both asleep.


End file.
